create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rzeka/~*West to California!*~
Prologue Hi, I'm Leonardo, Leo for short. My wife, 2 kids, and I live in Missouri. But my wife is sick all the time. But after a quick trip to the store, all of might change....... Chapter One "I'm going to the store," I called to Ginger. "*coughing* Okay," Ginger replied. I walked out the front door. While I was walking, someone called, "Mr. Yoshi!" "Oh, hi," I waved. "How ya' doin'?" "Fine, just goin' to the store," "How's the family?" "Eh, Ginger's still struglin'," "I'm sorry, so is Jess, anyway, see ya' later!" "Bye," I walked on. The bell jingled when I walked in the store. "Hey, Mr. Yoshi," the shopkeeper greeted. I waved and picked up a basket. He grabbed beans, rice, bread, apples, oranges, and the newspaper. I handed the shopkeeper the basket and paid. Later that night, before dinner, I was reading the newspaper when my eyes widened. 'California has great weather and beatiful scenes.....' I put down the newspaper and started making dinner. After I was done, I gathered everyone to the table. "Jaina! Jacob! Come down here! Dinner time," I shouted. They came running down the stairs and jumped into their seats. After we said grace, and ate, I started to talk. "I have something to tell you guys," "What is it, Father?" Jaina looked up from her food and set down her fork. "Yeah, what?" Jacob asked. "....We're moving," "What?" Ginger coughed. "Where?" Jaina's eyes shined. "Where Uncle Mikey is?" Jacob smiled. "We're moving to California," I smirked. "Will everyone else be coming, too?" Ginger asked. "We'll invite everyone here tomorrow and tell them, hopefully they say yes," "This is so exciting! I've always wanted to get away from this weather. And maybe Mother will be healthier there, too," Jacob exclaimed. "That's why we're moving. There's too much sickness here," I said, "now get ready for bed," Jaina put her plate in the sink and ran upstairs with Jacob following. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ginger had a worried look on her face. "Yes, I do, I want you to be better," I kissed her cheek. Ginger nodded and started cleaning the dishes. I sighed and went to my room. TBC Chaper Two *Rooster crows* I yawned and jumped out of bed. I got ready and made breakfast. Someone started knocking on the door, I ran over and opened it. "Leo!" Mikey patted my shoulder and smiled. "Hi," I greeted. "Hello," June waved. "Where are the kids?" I asked. "Working with the animals," she replied. Jacob came down the stairs and saw Mikey, "Oh, hi Uncle Mikey!" he fistbumped him and sat at the table. "Come sit down, I made some breakfast," I told them. "So, what did you want to talk about?" asked June. "California," Jaina came running down the stairs, "he wants to talk about California!" she went from running to walking to her chair. "That's what I want to talk about," I sighed. "What about California?" Mikey swallowed his coffee. "We want to move there," Jacob exclaimed. Ginger came down stairs, "Oh, hi!" she sneezed. "We want to move because we want Ginger to get better," I said, then stood up to fill up Ginger's coffee mug. "Hm," Mikey started, "I'll ask the kids if they want to move," "And maybe you'll find gold!" Jacob grinned. "But don't forget the dangers of going there, too, there is Indians," June said. "As long as we're with a wagon train, I think we'll be okay," Ginger replied with another sneeze. "I agree with Mother," Jaina chewed on a piece of bacon. "Okay, the day after tomorrow, we'll gather everyone and talk about this trip," Mikey announced. "Agreed," I shook his hand and sipped my coffee. TBC Category:Blog posts